The Shinigami and The Demon
by Strawberrysoul
Summary: While trying to summon a demon Mephisto Pheles receives a girl, Melek "Mel" Kurosaki, with a large amount of dark energy coming from her. With Melek realizing she's stuck in a different world, she asks Mephisto to take her home. While accepting her request, Mephisto tries to sneak his way into finding out her species.


_Summary: While trying to summon a demon Mephisto Pheles receives a girl, Melek "Mel" Kurosaki, with a large amount of dark energy coming from her. With Melek realizing she's stuck in a different world, she asks Mephisto to take her home. While accepting her request, Mephisto tries to sneak his way into finding out her species._

_Melek "Mel" Kurosaki (c) Strawberrysoul_

* * *

><p><strong>The Shinigami and The Demon<strong>

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

"Eins, Zwei, Drei~"

The tall man chimed as he twirled his light pink patched umbrella towards the sky. He twirled it a few times, and as he did so a large black summoning circle began to form. It was a black circle that had sharp edges to it, almost like that of a flat saw. The circle grew bigger as he was twirling his patched umbrella. The circle widened into the size of an enlarged nickel.

He placed his umbrella down with its tip lightly hitting the ground. His hands held onto the ice-cream coned handle as if it was a cane. His forest green eyes were staring up at that wonderful portal he had just created. He stood up straight and proud.

"There we go~!" His grin widened showing off his sharp white teeth. "That should do it." His voice was full of pride and self-confidence.

As usual, Mephisto Pheles was breaking the law. Did he care? No. No, Mephisto Pheles could care less about the law. Laws were so uptight. It lacked freedom. If he got into trouble, he could easily weasel his way out of it. That's what Mephisto did best. Bending rules was his specialty. His second specialty? Getting his way out of trouble. Oh, it was so exciting doing the things he did best.

However he did decide to open the summoning gate a little ways away from his academy. He had wandered off to the forest nearby. That way no one could see what he was doing. But the thought always crossed his mind that he really didn't care. Mephisto had also decided that he would open it during the night. Watching a demon come through the night was much more exciting than watching one through the day.

The purple haired man moved a little ways away from the large portal in the sky. He lightly leaned his back against one of the trees, with his hands still holding onto his handle. His green eyes stared up at it.

Mephisto would stand there while twirling his umbrella. He twirled and twirled, and he lightly whistled a random tune. His forest green eyes were averted from the circle in the sky, and he had been lightly kicking his feet. He would sigh between a few whistle blows before he would continue. The tall man would twirl his umbrella in several different ways.

He had not been paying any attention to the minutes since he had set up the portal, but he knew that at least twenty or so minutes had passed. Mephisto was not willing to stand there all night waiting for a demon to appear. He was so sure one would come quickly, but alas it didn't happen. He moved away from the tree, swiftly turned and began to walk away. Mephisto didn't stop twirling his umbrella as he walked away from the portal.

However, not even a minute after he began to walk away, he heard a noise. Rather, he heard a feminine voice. It was a light frightened scream that grew louder. Mephisto stopped in his tracks. The scream stopped after he heard a thump, and a light curse from the feminine voice.

"Oh god that hurt!" That was the first thing Mephisto heard.

"It was worse than walking through the Senkaimon…"

"Then again, it's been over seven years…"

"Wasn't it JUST 2:00 PM? Oh god…Ugh…"

Mephisto then turned slightly, with his green orbs looking down. He lightly furrowed his eyebrows. What he saw was definitely not a demon. It was an anorexic girl with very messy long brown hair. He could make out dark brown eyes, and she was a bit pale and he noticed lip piercings, also noticing a ring on her left hand.

He hummed lightly. He watched her actions. She was rubbing her back. This little girl was wearing a blue open sleeveless jacket with bandages wrapped around her chest. She was wearing black hakama along with that he saw black boots. There were blue separate sleeves with a black rim at the top of them. He saw a sky blue mark on her stomach and he noticed some scars.

Mephisto turned completely now and began to walk towards her. "You are not what I was expecting." The purple haired man stopped, barely giving any space between them. He stood over her and kept his green eyes on her. "You are most certainly not a demon."

He poked her shoulder a few times with the tip of his umbrella. "Hell no!" She stood up and backed up a couple paces away from him. The brunette was glaring at him, and she got into a defensive stance.

While they were looking at each other, she began to analyze him. He had dark purple hair with a small fringe in the middle of his face, and he also had some purple hair coming from his chin that was pointed. His forest green eyes were bright in the night. He was wearing an elegant white outfit that consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, he was also wearing jester-style pants and pointed shoes. There was also a white elegant cape. He was also quite tall.

Mephisto's eyes darted up to the sky. "Dear me." The brown eyes that belonged to the child also darted up. "The summoning circle appears to be closing." He sounded rather nonchalant about it.

Her eyes widened and she began jumping up, and trying to grab the sky it looked like. Mephisto turned and watched her little movements with amusement. "No! No! No! No! The gate can't close! That's the only way for me to get home! NO!" She tried to jump up some more, but the gate was gone without a trace. She frowned and slouched. "It's gone…"

Mephisto had opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "This is all your fault, you bastard!" Mephisto raised his purple eyebrows, almost taken aback. "Why did you summon ME?!" Her voice was hoarse and exhausted.

Mephisto grinned and raised his finger. "Correction! I was trying to summon a demon." The purple haired man waved his finger. "You are not a demon you are just…"

He prodded her once again with the tip of his umbrella. She moved back. "Well, you are just an anorexic girl. However, from the energy coming off you, I can see that you are no ordinary human." That girl scowled and shook her head. Her annoyance made him grin and his eyes glinted.

The brunette raised her arms and began to back away. "Listen mister. This is all your fault and I really want to hurt you. But it would appear I do not have my sword with me, and now I highly regret not bringing it with me and leaving it at the guild hall. I don't need your help, and I definitely do not want your help. Do me the honour of leaving me alone."

Mephisto let out a small quiet laugh. He watched her back up, though he did notice that she had stopped when she was a few more paces back. The green eyed man stared at her, and there was what seemed to be a long silence.

"How about doing me the honour of introducing yourself?" Mephisto turned the situation around. His voice was smooth and it almost sounded mocking. She just stood there and glared at him. Mephisto grinned wider now. "Well enough! I, a gentleman, shall introduce myself first. I am Mephisto Pheles, the Chairman of True Cross Academy!" He bowed before shooting himself up and standing straight. This caught the child off guard. He looked at her waiting.

There was a long silence again. She scowled and gritted her teeth lightly. "Mel…" She muttered. Mephisto nodded his head, and he looked like he was waiting for more. She let out an annoyed groan. "Melek "Mel" Kurosaki. Don't bother calling me "Melek"; I go by "Mel" nowadays."

"Ah! Well. The pleasure is mine." Mephisto nodded his head. Melek shook her head and began to walk away again. "Where do you plan on going from here? It'll be easy for a little girl to get lost in such a large place. I can take you to my office?" The tall man offered, though there was a sly tone in his voice.

Melek shook her head once more. "I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself." The brunette turned around and she began to walk away. Mephisto watched as she began to walk away.

"If you wish to get lost, then do as one might say "Get lost"." Mephisto also turned and he began to twirl his pink umbrella as he did.

As Melek was walking away she slowly began to stop. Memories were now washing through her mind. She had been in an almost exact situation before. However, that encounter was in the middle of the day, and she had been unconscious when it happened. She had been greeted by a lot of people. They were very welcoming. Just like she had just now, she said she could get home by herself.

She had said that it would only take her overnight to get back to her home; to leave. Melek had managed to get stuck there, and stayed at the lake until Natsu came and took her away. Since that day she had been stuck in a different town and country. Of course after a month she got adapted to it, and the notion of finding her home was put away. She had always missed her original home and family. And alas it has been seven years since the loss of her family.

Was she really willing to go through that again?

She hesitated, but then turned slightly. "I am lost…" The girl sighed quietly. Mephisto stopped in his tracks. The distance between them now was far away. "Will you really help me, Mephisto? I want to be found this time…" Mephisto turned around completely with a wide grin on his face.

"So be it!" Mephisto raised his voice so he could be heard; though the distance really wasn't far enough for him to yell…Melek began to walk towards him. "I, Mephisto Pheles, shall take you home!" His arms had extended, almost looking like he was waiting for a hug.

Melek had stopped for a moment. She sighed but continued walking towards the strange man. "However…" His voice seemed to have darkened. "I have some ramen waiting for me at my office! We shall go there now!" His voice sounded much more light and happy now. Melek made sure to put some fair distance between her and Mephisto.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to get to his office. He had taken his white top hat off as they entered, which revealed a long piece of hair that stood up and was twirled near the top. He walked on towards his desk and sat down. Melek stood there near the doorway, making sure to keep a nice distance like she had while they were walking. She looked around his office. There had been a lot of Japanese merchandise. There were three chairs that were golden and they looked soft, with a table in the middle of them. There was a large window behind Mephisto's desk and two at the sides, where some of the moon's light shined in.<p>

There was a quiet bell ringing noise. Mephisto had picked up some chopsticks and opened up a tube of instant noodles. Melek looked almost disgusted. He wasn't talking about homemade noodles? The brunette scowled and just remained at the doorway.

Mephisto looked up from his tube of noodles. "Come, come. Please sit." Mephisto mumbled while he was slurping on his noodles. He just watched with his forest green eyes. He swallowed and poked his chopsticks at one of the golden chairs. "Do sit down. Make yourself at home." He continued to slurp and gulp his noodles after that.

He looked at her almost impatiently still. Slowly Melek began to walk towards the golden chair that was facing Mephisto's desk. She had her arms wrapped around her as if she was cold. Hesitantly she sat down, but that girl still looked very tense. She didn't look up at Mephisto; she stared at the ground instead, almost glaring at it.

"I can whip you up some ramen or rice, if you wish." Mephisto offered. Melek closed her eyes and groaned. She shook her head. "There is no need to be so hostile. Maybe you would like to get changed into something more comfortable for when you sleep."

Melek looked up now, her scowl deepening. "No. I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep. And I don't want to get changed. I'm fine the way I am." Her voice was cold and her eyes were narrowed. She held herself tighter and glared at the older man. _Besides, what GENTLEMAN would serve INSTANT NOODLES to an invited guest? _

Mephisto once again pointed his chopsticks at her. "You'll need to sleep some time. I need you to be wide awake when we begin to discuss our plans. It's much too late to discuss anything right now." He looked down at his noodles again. He slurped up the last of his noodles and then put the tube down.

"N. O." Melek repeated herself. "No."

"Come now. I won't hurt you~ don't you trust me?" Mephisto was smiling a rather sly smile. His chin was on the back of his hands, which were supported by his elbows being on his desk.

"I refuse to answer that." Melek sighed.

"Do I look untrustworthy to you?"

"I refuse to answer that too."

"Are you scared?" Mephisto's green eyes narrowed now, his smiling growing wider.

"Hmm…No." Melek shook her head. Mephisto nodded his head.

"How do you look at me?"

"I DEFINITELY refuse to answer that." Melek sat up and loosened her arms. Her shoulders seemed to have relaxed, though it was clear to see that she was still heavily tense.

They stared at each other. Mephisto hummed lightly with his eyes narrowing slightly. Mephisto grinned as he sat up suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "I have decided!" The purple haired man yelled. Melek leaned back a bit in shock. "I deem your mental stability to be 3.5 out of 10." He lowered himself and returned to his position.

Melek looked confused and frowned. "My mental stability?" She question. Mephisto nodded. "3.5 out of 10?" The brunette questioned once more.

"Yes. In other terms we can also say that you are only half stable." Mephisto smirked and his forest green eyes darkened. He noticed Melek shiver a little. "Kukuku…" He laughed mischievously.

"I wonder…How your mental stability will play out."

_That is how I met Mephisto Pheles. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This is the first crossover I've written. I'm a little nervous about it, but I like how this first chapter turned out. I'll also be uploading a preview manga clip of said story on DeviantART. More chapters will be on the way soon.<em>

_Any negative comments (AKA flamers) will be removed._

_~Kurosaki_


End file.
